Winning Elena
by DamonElena4Life
Summary: Eighteen year old Elena was saved from her watery death by the Monster Dimension's biggest slave seller. He brought her to a new and unusual world where monsters enslaved people just for the fun of it. Damon was a wealthy vampire. He owned many slaves, all women, and all gorgeous. What would happen if he stumbled upon Elena while at an auction?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first FanFic so I hope you like it. I would really, really, like a beta for this story, so if you're interested, definitely PM me!

I'll consider all suggestions, no matter how outlandish they are. Don't feel afraid to ask!

Sorry guys, no Damon in this chapter. But he'll be in the next one. I promise. ;)

* * *

Elena's body jerked forward when the car met the river. Ice cold water bubbled up through vents and lapped at Elena's feet. He breath quickened, and her heart dropped like a stone to her stomach. She pushed on the jammed door, but it was shut tight. Elena almost gave up right there, but she thought about Jeremy. He's her little brother. How he would feel if his family never came home? Elena found new motivation. Her parents and her were getting out of this alive. Elena wound up and pounded her elbow relentlessly into the window. When the water reached her waist, Elena's chest began to feel constricted, and her body violently shook, but she continued. Maybe if she tried hard enough... Life couldn't end this way. This was all her fault. She never should have gone to that lame-ass party and gotten too tipsy to drive.

Out of the corner of her eye, Elena could see her dad shaking her mother, trying to wake her up, but Elena saw the blood trickling down from her mother's temple into the growing levels of water. Her mother was gone. A piece of Elena's heart shattered. Along with it, a piece of her hope.

When the water reached her chin, Elena had no choice but to stop pounding the window. She took one last breath, and dove under. Elena's dad submerged shortly after her, his face drooped in sorrow and defeat. Elena knew this was the end. She couldn't be the hero.

On her last breath, Elena mouthed 'I love you' to her father, and took his hand into her own. Her world faded to black.

* * *

Elena awoke to the purr of an engine. She tried to scratch an itch on her nose, only to find her wrists bound tight with rope. Elena's eyes snapped open, but she saw nothing. Her body was crammed into an impossibly small, pitch black space, and her head was pounding. This was no ambulance. She'd been stuffed in the trunk of a car. Elena felt claustrophobic from being trapped inside her own automobile as it had slowly filled with water. She began to hyperventilate. Her clothes were still damp with lake water. Elena could practically hear her parents screams in the back of her mind as she relived the crash. She'd almost rather be at the bottom of Wickery creek dead than go through the last few moments of her life. Where were her parents? Elena hoped they were alive, but at the same time, she hoped the weren't suffering the same fate she was. Elena needed out of this trunk, and she needed out now. She couldn't face those memories yet. She didn't want to see recall parents faces as they drove off the bridge. Elena tried holding her breath to calm herself down, but that just reminded her of the way she held her breath before surrendering to the water. She tried a different method. Elena counted every second that dragged on. By the time she reached 22,545, the trunk burst open and Elena's face was met with cool, fresh night air. Elena attempted to stand, but an impossibly strong arm pushed her down.

"You won't do anything unless I say you can _sweetie_." The strange man had a gravelly voice, and the way he called her 'sweetie' sickened Elena's stomach. "Now get up." He said. The weight was lifted from her shoulder.

Elena shakily stood up. Every muscle in her body burned in protest. The man standing before her had greased back black hair, and a bushy mustache. He looked to be about thirty. Soft stars lit up the moonless sky, and the warm glow of a town was nowhere in sight. They were in the open desert, far away from her hometown, Mystic Falls, Virginia. The flesh on her wrists was cracked and bleeding from the rope, but she was too scared to care. Elena's feet were shoeless; but she still had a chance to run, her kidnapper was pretty big-boned.

When Elena made eye-contact with him, the man looked her up and down. His pudgy face shown with pure delight. "If you weren't such a money-maker, I'd keep you for myself." His words sent shivers down her spine. A million questions swam through her mind. _Why am I here? What do you want? How am I alive?_ But she was too afraid to ask. Instead, Elena did the only thing she could do, she ran. She didn't know where she was headed, but she doubted a man like himself would be able to keep up with her. Even if he had shoes.

She ran until her lungs ached for air, and her feet burned from the desert sand. When she looked around her shoulder, the car was far behind her, and the kidnapper was nowhere in sight. Elena sighed in relief, just as a pair of bulky arms wrapped around her waist. She screamed for help, but she might as well have been screaming at a brick wall. The man spun her around and brutally shoved a ball-gag in her mouth. Elena struggled the best she could, but he was much stronger than her. It was humanly impossible how strong he was. Her punches and kicks appeared to be doing nothing, no matter how hard she tried.

Once he got her in order, the evil man jerked the rope tied around Elena's hands. Elena gasped in pain, but he ignored her. "Walk with me and don't stop." Elena was just barely able to hold back tears as the man dragged her across the open desert.

A few minutes later, he stopped. "We're here.". He grasped Elena's jaw firmly with his chubby hand and forced her to make eye-contact. "Put this on" he commanded. The evil man held up a potato sack. Elena shook her head 'no', but the man didn't care. He violently shoved the piece of cloth over her head. He picked her up bridal style and took a step forward. Suddenly, they weren't in the desert anymore. All around them, people were laughing, talking, singing. The air temperature became significantly hotter, and Elena was nearly drenched with humidity. She could feel sun rays hitting her skin. Elena attempted to rationalize this event. _This is a dream_. she thought. _I'll wake up any second. The crash never happened. This is all just one massive nightmare._

Elena's kidnapper took her down roaring streets and desolate alleyways. Nobody came to Elena's rescue.

What felt like hours later, the man walked into a building. The sound of clinking glasses and laughter filled the air, as well as the smell of alcohol. "Hey, get a look at this one," Her kidnapper shouted. The room went silent immediately. The man set Elena down. The sack was yanked from her head a little too eagerly, leaving Elena's hair in a knotted mass above her head. Elena's chocolate brown eyes were met by about two dozen others. She felt vulnerable here, innocent. They were all male, and they were all exceedingly rich, judging by their attire. Some of them turned back to their drinks, while others hastily crowded around her. Elena could just barely catch what they were saying.

"How much do you want for her?"

"She's a looker alright."

"Gonna make you a rich man."

"Wanna see more."

A few of the men had the nerve to touch her, and pull at her clothes. Elena backed away. _This isn't right_. She walked into a solid wall of blubber. Her kidnapper. The fat man grasped her arm and dragged her away from the others.

"If you want her," he announced, "You're gonna have to bid tomorrow in the town square." He dragged Elena outside. The moment her bare feet touched the searing ground, Elena's eyes nearly popped from their sockets. If she hadn't had a ball-gag in her mouth, Elena would have screamed until her ears rang. The scene before her was straight from a horror movie. The town was drenched in a blood red light, and strange creatures with grotesque limbs hobbled about. There were fancy people wandering around, like the ones in the bar, but then there's the nightmarish part. People dressed in tattered clothing walked around with shackles, and pulled carts like horses. The kidnapper spotted Elena eyeing the slaves. He couldn't help but chuckle, "Welcome to the rest of your miserable life.". A carriage pulled up to the bar. Elena's heart ached for the people pulling it. Oh how she wished she could save them. "Well," her kidnapper said, breaking Elena's thoughts. "what are you waiting for? Get in." A scraggly goblin-like creature with beet red skin jumped off the carriage and opened the door. It motioned for Elena to hop inside. Elena looked up at her kidnapper with pleading eyes. Surely he wouldn't make her ride in a cart pulled by other people?

When Elena refused to budge, the pudgy man picked her up and practically threw her in. How could a man be so strong and fast? _Right, this is only a dream._ The carriage door swung closed and her journey through hell began.

Somewhere along the way, Elena must've fallen asleep. When she woke up, she was no longer in the carriage. To her complete surprise, she was in a spacious, dimply lit room. There was one tiny window, and no electric lights. In fact, this strange world was like a jump through time, she hadn't seen any technology since the car ride. When Elena was fully awake, she noticed her arms were stretched above her head. Thick iron shackles bound her hands to the wall. All around her, girls were moaning, crying, sleeping. They all appeared to be around her age. They too, were all shackled, and they were all undeniably pretty. Elena was relieved to find that the ball-gag had been removed from her mouth, but her jaw felt like shit from having it in so long.

"Hey," somebody whispered beside Elena, "My name's Bonnie." Elena looked over her shoulder to see a gorgeous girl with bright eyes. She had beautiful brown skin, brown eyes, and brown hair. Elena smiled, happy to have a civilized conversation. But this was a dream, so none of this mattered.

"Hello. My name is Elena." Elena rasped. Her throat was still sore from all the water she had inhaled earlier. Bonnie grinned, she obviously hadn't expected Elena to respond to her.

"This is freaky, huh?" Bonnie said. Elena nodded in agreement, and decided to share her story with this friendly girl.

"One minute I was drowning, and the next I'm being driven cross-country in the trunk of a car." Bonnie's eyes widened, but she had her own story to tell.

"I was out in the woods with my grandma, picking berries when a bear attacked us. I was hurt pretty badly, but somehow, I ended up here. And all my wounds are gone!" Bonnie motioned to her torn, blood stained clothing. Elena gasped, how hadn't she noticed that before? "Relax," Bonnie laughed, "Like I said, all my injuries are gone."

Elena's stomach growled. "You've been out for nearly two days." Bonnie commented. "I don't know how you've survived this long without water." Elena's face fell a little bit.

"I uh, had a big drink before coming here." Bonnie immediately regretted asking the question.

"I'm so-" Bonnie started, Elena cut her off.

"It's fine Bonnie, don't worry about it." _This is all just a dream, nothing matters._ She told herself. The two girls sat in awkward silence for what felt like ages. "Wait a minute," Elena whispered. Bonnie looked up at her, a blank expression on her face. "You said I've been out for almost two days?" Elena asked. Bonnie nodded her head.

"We've all been in here for almost two days. At least I think…" Bonnie bit her lip.

"Well?" Elena prompted.

"Well…" Bonnie continued, "The sun never sets or rises, and they let us out of here two times a day to eat and use the bathroom. The meals are all the same, and they're evenly spaced, so you can't tell apart breakfast or dinner. It feels like we're living the same day over and over again. It's hard to tell how long it's been..." Bonnie glanced over at Elena to make sure she had heard the whole story.

"But, that's impossible. The sun has to set." Elena's eyes widened to the size of golf-balls, but then she reminded herself that this is just a dream, and she'll wake up any second. Bonnie didn't seem to notice Elena's strange behavior.

"Yeah it's weird, but you'll get used to it. Why did you want to know how long you've been out?"

"Because the guy who kidnapped me said something about an auction…" Just then, a heavy metal door squealed to life, and a slender woman strutted into the dungeon.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed. Please review to show your support. (or review to point out every little thing I did wrong) I like reading both equally as much!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, everyone. I'm the beta, hope you enjoy this chapter- Emily Marie Salvatore

* * *

Elena thought the situation couldn't get any worse, but she was wrong. The women announced they would 'prep' the girls for the auction. Four, armed guards, carried small, black whips into the chamber. All the prisoners, roughly woken up, released from their shackles and heard down the hall, like sheep. Elena, Bonnie and the other girls were put into four lines in front of four doorways. The doorways were blocked by thin, plastic curtains. Bonnie was placed next to Elena, in the line across from her. Elena waited but she didn't know what for.

"Bonnie, is this what happened the last time they let you out?" Elena whispered, scared, earing her a dark look from a guard. He held his finger up to his mouth, in shushing manner. The whip still gripped tightly in his right hand. Elena turned from his gaze, back to Bonnie.

"No" Bonnie squeaked, "I've never been here before"

The rows of girls started inching forward. When the curtains were pulled back, Elena caught a glimpse inside. The rooms looked like showers. A scared girl broke off from her line and sprinted down the hall. The small guard that shushed Elena, ran after her. The girl was quick, Elena didn't think the guard would catch her but then, he moved and practically jumped on her. It was like a flash then he was there, nobody oved that quick! It was like a scene from a movie. A few other girls cried in terror as the rebellious girl was dragged away. Elena just sat in silence, a black expression on her face. When she turned back to Bonnie, she was glaring at her.

"What was that?" Bonnie questioned her hands on her hips.

"That girl just..." Bonnie cut Elena off.

"Not that. Why did you react like it was the most boring T.V. show that just started?" Elena giggled at how close Bonnie had gotten to the real answer, "What's so funny?" Bonnie prodded, obviously confused. A burly guard appeared at their side.

"What's so funny girls?" He grumbled with a thick Italian accent. Bonnie and Elena fell silent. The guard squinted his eyes. "Not gonna talk? Okay." The man picked Elena up in one arm, and Bonnie with the other. He brought them to the front of the line and set them down. "You will go next, and you will cause no more trouble. I'll make sure you two are auctioned first…" He gave them one last look, his gaze was intense, as if it were burning into their very souls. The guard returned to his post.

Bonnie looked as if she had just seen a ghost.

"How… Di…. he…" She could barely mutter a sentence. Elena cupped her hand over Bonnie's mouth. Elena had a feeling these "guards" could hear them. It wouldn't be good if Bonnie started sobbing.

An old woman with scraggly gray hair poked her head through the plastic flaps covering the doorway in front of them.

"Come along, you two are next." She motioned for Bonnie and Elena to follow her. The two friends reluctantly stepped through the curtain into a giant bathroom. There were two showers, two sinks, and two toilets. The showers had a thin piece of cloth between them, while the toilets had no privacy whatsoever. The floor was similar to that of a public bathroom, dirty and wet. There was a white, wooden door on the far side of the room. The little lady gave them a wrinkly smile. "If you need help, I'll be in the other room." She exited through the curtains.

The girls eyed the scene before them, gave each other's dirt caked clothing a quick glance, and hopped into the showers without complaint.

It took fifteen long minutes, but Elena somehow managed to rub every last bit of dirt from her body. She smelled like the sweet strawberry scented shampoo she used. Elena grabbed a fluffy white towel off the rack and wrapped it around her slim frame. She stuck her hand out of the shower and felt around for her clothes. They weren't there. To her absolute horror, there were no clean clothes set out for her, and her old ones had vanished. Bonnie emerged shortly after Elena. She was in the same predicament.

"Should we get the lady?" Bonnie whispered. That's when a stout woman swung open a door on the other side of the room.

"Come on girlies." She motioned with her hand for them to walk over. She seemed to be the motherly type, somebody like her definitely didn't belong in this place. Whatever it was. Elena and her friend obediently walked through the door.

* * *

Elena's skin felt like sandpaper. For the past hour, she had been herded from room to room. Each room contained a new beautifying product, or as Elena like to call it, a new form of torture. There had been a waxing room, where literally every piece of visible hair on her had been ripped off. A nail room, where they combined a manicure, pedicure, and nail painting all into one. Somewhere along the way, Elena lost Bonnie within the crowds. Then, there was the clothing room. Unfortunately, the fashion style here was just like the technology, Non-existent. Three maids had tied Elena up in a poufy lavender dress straight from the renaissance era. It had a corset, which the maids tied excruciatingly tight. The dress was made with some incredibly soft materials Elena had never heard before. It would've been a very beautiful dress, if she was going to a ball. In this day and age, it looked silly. After that, they styled her hair and applied gobs of makeup. Elena had no idea what she looked like, because she hadn't seen a mirror since the crash.

Hmm… the crash. She was beginning to question if this was a dream or reality. Shouldn't I have woken up by now? No, this is simply too outlandish to be real.

While Elena pondered, she was being lead up a large cement staircase. At the top, Elena could see the cloudless, blood red sky. She glanced nervously around. Every single girl was dressed in duplicate lavender dresses. They all had similar intricate makeup on, and the smell of perfume was almost tear-inducing. The smack of hundreds of bare feet against the ground filled the air, reminding Elena of the one thing they didn't give the girls, shoes.

Elena looked through the darkness, but she couldn't spot Bonnie. There were just too many girls in not enough space.

Elena stepped up onto ground level. She wasn't surprised by what she saw. A large chain-link fence surrounded the girls. It was topped with barbed wire, and maybe twenty feet tall. There was one door, as far as Elena could see, and it was blocked off by one of the super-human guards. Beyond the fence was a small crowd. Some of them were dressed in rags, like the people that pulled Elena's carriage. Others, were dressed like the people she met in the bar. A few of them she recognized.

For a while, Elena had procrastinated. After all, dreams don't really matter. Right? But, this is something she couldn't ignore. She didn't want to believe it, but she wasn't an idiot. All these girls, her included, were being auctioned. As slaves, maybe even sex slaves. The thought of it nearly brought tears to her eyes. You could take her parents, her home, and every physical possession Elena had ever had. But she'd still be human. She'd still own herself. But, nobody… could steal her humanity.

In that split second, the last girl stepped into the cage. Three guards emerged shortly after her, blocking the stairs. Elena whirled around. She had to find Bonnie. An earsplitting ring cut through the air around Elena. A booming voice resonated from the ginormous speakers from all four corners of the prison.

"Attention all buyers! The auction will begin shortly, please examine our vast selection of women before making your bids." Elena wanted to disappear. This is wrong. This is illegal. This is impossible!

In that second, a terrified scream rose above the crowd. "Elena! Elena, help me!" Bonnie.

"I'm on my way Bonnie!" Elena promised, though she couldn't tell where Bonnie's voice was coming from.

* * *

The courtyard seemed to go on for miles. Finally, Elena reached the far side of the cage, only to be met with a group of fancy-ass strangers. They all stared at her with wide eyes when she practically threw herself against the fence. "Please, help…" Elena croaked, but dull amusement shown in their eyes, as if she were an animal doing something cute at a petting zoo. Pure rage shot through Elena.

"We're people too you little…" Strong arms wrapped around Elena's corset clad waste, and a hand pressed tight against her lips. Elena was lifted with ease away from those monsters, but, instead of being set down, Elena was brought up onto a stage of sorts. It was made of dirt-caked wood. An older man sat on a high chair with a microphone in his hand, he was probably the auctioneer. An umbrella shaded him from the blazing, blood red sun, but everyone else was left exposed to the heat.

The person who had dragged Elena here set her down. Her hands were yanked painfully behind her and bound with some kind of chain. That chain was attached to the stage, so Elena was like a dog on a leash. She couldn't move more than three feet in any direction, and her poofy dress wasn't helping. In front of her, another soon-to-be slave was dragged on stage.

"Bonnie!" Elena cried. Bonnie looked up at her with tear filled eyes and gave a small, half-smile. The guard behind Elena yanked violently on her chain.

"No talking." He ordered. Elena whole-heartedly wished she could strangle this guy for being such a sexist son-of-a-bitch. Hell, she wished she could show em' all a lesson! Fury bubbled inside her, how could they do this to Bonnie? Elena would give her life up without hesitation if it meant saving her friend. Cool it. This is all just a dream...I'm gonna wake up in my room, my parents will be in the kitchen, and Jeremy will be down the hall. Right? Elena was still unsure if this was real or not.

A static voice picked back up on the speakers. "Ah, we got two lovely ladies up on the block. The bidding will start on this pretty, little, one over here," The auctioneer motioned to Bonnie. "And… it will end on this beautiful, feisty one over here." Elena could feel the man's gaze burn into the back of her head, but she didn't dare turn around. The bidding started immediately. "The starting price for the little one is two-hundred…" Elena closed her eyes, she didn't want to witness her friend being sold to one of them.

The bidding ended quickly at $300. Bonnie was sold. Her friend's life belonged to someone else. Elena opened her eyes, just enough to watch Bonnie being lead outside the gate and handed to some complete stranger. Whatever it took, Elena was going to save her. "And now, for this jewel…" The auctioneer paused. "Can I have twoooo-hundred…" a man in the back raised his hand. "Two-hundred n' a wanna threes-hundred, can I have a threee-hundred?" Another man raised his hand.

Elena's bidding seemed to last forever. "And sold…" The auctioneer drawled, "for 4,000 to the man in black!"

The chain around Elena's wrist was pulled away, and she was lead outside the cage. From there, she was lead to a fancy carriage. This one was pulled by two white horses, thank the lord. The carriage looked like a done-up hearse. The entire thing was painted black. However, there was silver trimming around the door, and there were dark gray curtains pulled tight across a tiny, square window. Just as before, a tiny, red goblin hobbled out of the driver's seat and opened the door for Elena with his lanky arms. Strong arms pushed Elena forward. She would've face planted into the sun baked earth, but two soft hands shot out of the carriage and grabbed her by the waist. Elena's eyes wandered upward to meet a mesmerizing pair of soulless blue ones. He was the most gorgeous guy she'd ever seen, but, something about him said danger, and that part sent shivers down her spine. The blue-eyed man glared behind her and spoke.

"Don't treat my property like that." He had a smoky voice that Elena couldn't help but fall in love with. The guard behind her grunted, but didn't say anything. Elena studied the mysterious man's face for much longer than necessary. He had features sculpted by the gods, and nearly pitch black hair which made his Caribbean blue eyes pop. Before she could get lost in her daydreams, he pulled Elena into the carriage and the door was shut behind them. It was pitch black. The man guided her down on a padded seat, but, abruptly pulled away from her.

After a few seconds, the man's voice sounded from somewhere inside the confined space. "Why in hell do you look like Katherine?"


End file.
